love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kodoku no Kairou
is a character song for Neliel Tojo sung by Hanayo Koizumi. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Takuya Sakai. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Amai kotoba wa iranai nante Uso da… hontou wa zutto matteita Sore wa hakanai nozomi no shiruetto Itami kakaete tojikomoru Mou akirametakute tada no tomodachi sato Kikarete mo nai no ni Kaiwa uchikiru watashi no kodoku Yasashikunai yo dakedo anata ni Yasashi itte omowaretakute Muri na negai o tasuketari shiteru Demo ne itsuka subete ga koware sou na ayausa o Minai furi de tsudzukeru ima ga kowaku naru Tsuyoi omoi wa shiawase yori mo Naze ka… doku no you yamerarenakute Maru de ikenai asobi no kinki Warui yume demo kamawanai Mou mukuwarenai to nando furikaeshite Ii kikaseta koto darou Ukemi tsuranuku watashi wa kodoku Aisaretai yo dakedo anata wa Aishiteru hoka no dareka o Kawaru hazunai ichizuna junjou Dakara itsuka wa konai Kesshite musubarenai kara Minai furi shite tsudzukeyou ima o… Mou mukuwarenai to nando furikaeshite Ii kikaseta koto darou Ukemi tsuranuku watashi wa kodoku Aisaretai yo dakedo anata wa Aishiteru hoka no dareka o Kawaru hazunai ichizuna junjou Dakara furimuite nante Ienai yo omoenai yo Tonikaku jikan ga hoshii yo koko ni ite |-| Kanji= 甘い言葉はいらないなんて 嘘だ…本当はずっと待っていた それは儚い望みのシルエット 痛みかかえて閉じこもる もう諦めたくて　ただの友達さと 訊かれてもないのに 会話打ち切るわたしのコドク 優しくないよ　だけどあなたに 優しいって思われたくて 無理な願いを助けたりしてる でもねいつか全てが壊れそうな危うさを 見ないふりで続けるいまが怖くなる 強い想いは幸せよりも 何故か…毒の様やめられなくて まるでいけない遊びの禁忌 悪い夢でも構わない もう報われないと　何度繰り返して 言い聞かせた事だろう 受け身貫くわたしはコドク 愛されたいよ　だけどあなたは 愛してるほかの誰かを 変わる筈ない一途な純情 だからいつかはこない 決して結ばれないから 見ないふりして続けよう　いまを… もう報われないと　何度繰り返して 言い聞かせた事だろう 受け身貫くわたしはコドク 愛されたいよ　だけどあなたは 愛してるほかの誰かを 変わる筈ない一途な純情 だから振り向いてなんて 言えないよ思えないよ とにかく時間が欲しいよ　ここにいて |-| English= "Sweet words are unnecessary" That's a lie... The truth is I've been waiting forever It's a fleeting silhouette of hope While suffering the pain, I withdraw into myself I already wanted to give up, and just simply be friends And even though no one asked My loneliness broke off all conversation That's just unkind. But to you, who wanted to appear kind You helped me with my hopeless wish But you know, there's a danger that someday all this could fall apart And to continue on pretending not to see that, I'm starting to become afraid Strong emotions are more powerful than happiness Why is it... like a poison, it can't be stopped Just like the taboo of a forbidden game Maybe it's simply something like a bad dream And without reward, I keep on repeating it It's just as you told me, isn't it The loneliness keeps piercing through me I want to be loved by you, but you are in love with someone else My steady pure heart won't change That's why that "someday" won't come Because we aren't tied together Let's continue pretending not to see it, just like now... And without reward, I keep on repeating it It's just as you told me, isn't it The loneliness keeps piercing through me I want to be loved by you, but you are in love with someone else My steady pure heart won't change That's why I turned my back I can't say it, I can't think it Anyway, time is what I want, to be right here Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Hanayo Koizumi